The Nightmare Before Christmas
by everyday-is-masloween
Summary: Alot of things can happen between two holidays. Jarlos mpreg.


The Nightmare Before Christmas

Chap. 1 Get Crazy

Carlos' POV:

I was never really popular. Sure, I had a few friends, we kinda had our own little clique, but I was no Jett Stetson. He was captain of every team that existed in our school, you know minus lame ones like the Vase Club and the Chess Club. Otherwise, he ruled them all.

Jett or any of his friends never talked to me, which is why I was surprised when they invited me to this cool Halloween party they were going to on Friday, which was exactly Halloween night. I said yes of course, despite the fact that I knew it was probably a prank or a set up. But then again, I've never let pranks get to me, so why not?

It was Friday now. I pulled up to the address on the invitation: 315 Cherry Lane. It was a big house, and the correct one too because it glowed with lights and was surrounded by loud music and people. The house would've been nice if there wasn't beer bottles and clothes scattered everywhere. If you think I was having a second thought about the party now, you're wrong. I know a whole lot about teenage parties, I've been to a few with my friends, and i'm not afraid of them. They're actually quite fun. It's a good place to relax and let loose.

I stepped out of the car, feeling a little out of place since I didn't bring a costume. I didn't have any costumes at home, I'm lousy at making my own stuff, and going to the store was a waste of time. So no costume for me. I just wore what I wore on a regular day; black skinny jeans, and a dary grey hoodie.

I walked over and slowly stepped into the house, taking it all in. Loud dubstep music pounded through the house, whoops and giggles and screams came from all the dancing people. Typical party. I went through the doorway and noticed this wasn't just my high school friends-this was a _college _party. I've experienced some crazy things in my 3 years of high school, but I've heard college students do things ten times as crazy. I heard it from movies, but out college neighbors proved that theory correct.

I shrugged it off though. I mean, how bad can it be?

*2 hours and many drinks later*

I gulped down another cup of beer, my vision getting even more blurry. Everything sounded distant and it was spinning...I giggled and moved to the middle of the dancing people. People surrounded me on all sides, grinding and jumping and rubbing, so all I could do was do the same. Without thinking I pulled my hoodie off, revealing my bare chest. There were some whoops and whistles. I don't know why I didn't wear a shirt under my hoodie. Hell, I don't even remember getting dressed. I danced some more, feeling like a total stripper and not caring. I didn't even notice the figure in the corner watching me hungrily.

*Half an hour and even more drinks later*

I was so drunk and confused, I could hardly dance. I wobbled over to the couch, grabbing at the wall and at everything as I went, seeking balance. Finally I made it to the couch in the far corner. I plopped down and lay there, my body going limp. I groaned. Everything felt so weird. I was thinking about maybe just going to sleep to clear my head, but then I felt some weight on me. I opened my eyes a little to see the blurred image of a brunette guy in a black mask crawling on top of me with a smile. I opened my eyes all the way, if I can't sleep, I might as well hook up with someone while I'm here. Isn't that what parties are for?

The guy leaned closer until we were face to face, and I could see his beautiful features. He had glowing hazel eyes and a smooth, tan complexion. His lips looked very...kissable. I smiled at him.

"Hi," I slurred. "You're cute."

"Cute?" he replied in the sexiest voice I've ever heard. "Well then you're a damn sex god." He leaned down and began to kiss my neck, trailing down until he got to my pulse point. He bit down hard and sucked, probably leaving a huge bruise. He backed up to admire his work and smiled.

"There. Now you're _mine._"

I giggled and pulled the boy down for a rough kiss, feeling his plastic mask rub against my face.

"So, what are you dressed as?" I asked, outlining his rock hard abs with my finger. He swept up a black cape he was wearing that I hadn't noticed with one arm and pulled it over his face like Dracula, raising an eyebrow mysteriously.

"Guess."

I smiled. "Hmm..." I hummed in fake thought and pulled him down by the cape. "_Zorrrrro?" _I purred into his ear. I laughed, feeling him go a little hard against my leg. Being Latino got a great reaction from people.

"Correct." he smiled and pulled off his mask, revealing the rest of his stunning face. "Now what are you supposed to be?"

I giggled, feeling the need to pull him back down, so I did. I whispered seductively in his ear. "_I'll be anything you want."_

He went instantly, completely hard against my leg. And then without warning he swept me off of my feet. "Well in that case, will you be my _slut _tonight?"

"Of course."

He frowned as he made his way up a flight of stairs. "Say that again?"

I got what he was hinting at. "_Of courrrrrse." _

"Mmmm yeah..."

_I have a vague memory of him pushing me into a bedroom, in a heated frenzy of kissing and pulling off clothes. And then, I didn't know what happened, but we were both naked and James pushed me down on the bed. Everything was blurry and sticky and hot-then he began sucking on my dick, and that was the last thing I remember before blacking out._

* * *

I woke up, wondering where the fuck I was. Sitting up, I looked around curiously, realizing I was in a stranger's house...in a stranger's bed. My confusion turned to discuss when I saw I was naked and covered in something sticky that smelled weird. What the...

Then I remembered last night. The boy, Zorro...where was he? What happened last night?

Small clips of last night flooded back. Now it all made sense. That boy must've had sex with me.

I was fuming and upset. He took my virginity, he knew I was drunk. God, I should've known better. I was so mad at myself and at the Zorro boy while another part of me was saying to just let it go. I mean, that's what all teenagers do. Fuck, it was about time I lost my virginity. I didn't need another reason for people to make fun of me.

Maybe this was just life. Maybe it was meant to be. Maybe I should find that boy again...

Oh wait...he's gone, he probably doesn't remember me-

Something caught my eye. There was a yellow sticky note sitting on the bedside. I picked it up curiously and found myself smiling.

It read,

_Call me babe. ;) _

_323-155-6739_

_xoxo, Z a.k.a James_

My heart fluttered. He had left me a note. Which means he wanted to see me again.

Should I call him though? The guy who took my virginity last night? Would he want to stay with me?

Only one way to find out.

* * *

I had gotten home in 5 minutes-thankfully my car was still parked at the house. As soon as I entered my house, I went right to punching James' number into my cell phone. I didn't check to see if my parents were home, but I locked my bedroom door anyway. From what I remember, I knew there would be some dirty talk and maybe if I was lucky phone sex, and I couldn't let anyone hear that.

There was a couple of rings, but then I heard a soft, "Hello" and my heart skipped a beat.

"H-hi. James?"

"Ah, I was hoping you would call. You're the guy from last night, correct?"

I started having second thoughts when I heard how he called me 'the guy from last night'. I said yes anyways though.

"Mmm, great...so what's your name sweetie?"

I blushed deep red. "Uh, Carlos."

"Ooh." he said, sounding pretty interested. Should I ask if he wanted to meet up? Or should I wait for him to say it? "So Carlos, how about we have some hot, nasty phone sex right now?"

Well that made me blush more. When I said I hoped that would happen earlier...well maybe that was just the left over alcohol speaking.

"Um, well, my parents are home. I don't wanna disturb them." I lied.

"_Awww..." _he whined. "Can we go meet up somewhere? Come on baby, I'll take you out to lunch...and you can stay over at my place."

I shuddered at the way he said 'stay over at my place'.

"Are you planning to-" I started to ask, but James talked right over me.

"See you at Barcelona Cafe in 5."

And then he hung up.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! Again, people following my other stories, don't worry I've already gotten alot of the next chapters written. It's either not quite finished or I forgot to publish it. (: Reviews please.

-datsRUSHERiffic


End file.
